Navidad entre hermanos
by Marydc26
Summary: Es noche de navidad en el distrito uno y los vencedores aclamados, Cashmere y Gloss reviven un momento entre hermanos que les hace apreciar aún más el que estén juntos todavía, a pesar de los ratos amargos - [Reto Especial de Navidad del foro Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte]


_**Disclaimer:**_ **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de Suzanne Collins.**

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad del foro Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Navidad entre Hermanos**_

Enciende… apaga… enciende… apaga…

La secuencia del parpadeo de las luces de la ventana de la casa de al frente, ya la ha estudiado hasta llegar al aburrimiento – ¿Cómo a las personas les gusta esto? – pensó con frustración mientras apoyaba el codo izquierdo en el marco de la ventana, y con total desánimo se dispuso a vigilar.

Cashmere suele estar sola. Mejor dicho, está sola. Sus padres murieron dos años después de ganar sus juegos, por una causa desconocida para todos, pero no para ella. Al igual que su hermano, fue traicionada.

Por eso estas fechas se le hacen difíciles de tolerar, subiendo aún más de nivel que cuando era niña. Navidad es sinónimo de unión, celebración y alegría… para los que vivían en este país hace siglos, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿cómo se podría pasar estos días en un lugar como Panem? El distrito uno es el más cercano al Capitolio, se diría que más bien es el favorito y luego vendría el dos. Pero en todo caso, eso cambia cuando has vivido algo que los jóvenes de dicho distrito ven como un boleto para el reconocimiento, la fama y la supuesta salida de donde están.

El ganar los Juegos del Hambre la convirtió en una celebridad, una estrella amada por todos y con la imagen perfecta para representar a su distrito y ser un ícono en el Capitolio. Todo ello hasta que tuvo una pelea con su hermano, rechazo una oferta y poco tiempo después, murieron sus padres en un accidente.

Mucho en tan poco tiempo le hizo darse cuenta que el juego no había terminado, y ahora lo que le tocaba era seguir siendo y aparentando ser, una vencedora poderosa, fuerte y digna imagen de lo que es representar el querido entretenimiento de los Capitolinos y del presidente. Pero para su buena suerte, en estas fechas no tendrá que hacer mucho, ya que los tontos enamorados del doce se están encargando de mantener a Panem distraído, así que se encuentra en unas pequeñas vacaciones del ojo público por ahora.

Al recordar el falso enamoramiento de los niños, porque así es para ella; Cashmere se aburre más de la cuenta y regresa a la cocina para buscar algo de merendar mientras que su hermano se digna en aparecer. Hoy es noche buena y en el distrito el alcalde tiene preparado un evento en la plaza mayor en donde, como todos los años, exhiben un árbol decorado con muchas luces y detalles lujosos que los mineros se encargaron en extraer para llevarlos y mostrarle a todos los habitantes del uno, lo majestuoso que es vivir aquí.

Cuando era niña le encantaba pasar por ese lugar todo el tiempo y soñaba con que algún día pudiera colocar una piedra preciosa en alguna rama del árbol y dejar su huella. Su hermano Gloss se reía de ella, pero también, con alma engreída, competía con los deseos de la niña y la retaba con ser el primero en hacerlo, ya que era el mayor por un año.

La navidad es la única fecha del año en la que todos allí se sienten como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Cada año el presidente envía a su distrito favorito, un banquete para que todos compartan este día y Año Nuevo. Seguramente a cuestas del trabajo de los demás distritos, pero la verdad es que a nadie le importa, sabiendo que podrán estar con el estómago lleno, entonces que les interesa si en los más pobres anhelan con ello también. Allá ellos.

Un comentario que muchos aquí podrían decir… pero la verdad es que ella ya no sabe si llegar a pensar así o no.

- Como detesto este día – la voz de su hermano le hace saltar del susto y le maldice por ser tan callado y aprovecharse de eso para entrar y asustarla.

- Siempre dices lo mismo. Al final, terminas comiendo y riendo como un demente – le responde con altanería, mientras se sirve su té caliente.

- De algo debo aprovecharme, ¿no crees?

- Por favor, tenemos todo el dinero suficiente para hacer una fiesta hasta mejor equipada que esa, y tú sigues paseándote por allá.

- Hay algo que se llama empatía.

- ¿Y tú la tienes? – pregunta sorprendida –. No me digas.

- Si queremos seguir siendo vencedores modelo y queridos por todos, si – Cashmere rueda los ojos en torno a Gloss, y se toma su té antes de decirle algo de lo cual se arrepienta.

De los dos, por mucho que sorprenda, es ella la que se ha mostrado más tímida al momento de encontrarse entre multitudes. Siempre siendo casi la sombra de su gran hermano mayor, nunca se dio la tarea de llamar la atención muy por encima de la imagen que gracias a él, podía tener.

Cuando él ganó sus juegos, el ego del chico aumento hasta más allá de las nubes y su altanería era tan insoportable, que ella quiso regresar a la casa donde vivían antes. Pero fue un día en el que ella se cansó de ser la colita de Gloss y se propuso entrenar más de la cuenta en el centro de preparación de tributos del distrito, ganando así al año siguiente su pase a la arena y, posteriormente, su corona de vencedora.

Ahora no era la hermana menor de Gloss, sino que sería reconocida como Cashmere, la vencedora y hermana de Gloss. Mucho mejor.

Ya se esconde el sol con el atardecer y el frío comienza a incrementar. Aunque aquí no caiga nieve, igual la temperatura llega a bajar hasta crearle molestia. Enciende la chimenea y se sienta junto a ella, ahora con una copa llena de vino tinto.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí? – pregunta su hermano ya casi listo para salir.

- Sí. Estoy bien aquí.

- ¿Entonces estás dispuesta a que Jeremy venga a suplicarte que estés con él? – ríe –. Después no vengas a quejarte de por qué te deje desprotegida.

- No digas idioteces – le sentencia con enojo – ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para ser masoquista? No entiendo como pueden haber vencedores tan estúpidos como él.

- Y los hay, sobre todo el rubio ese – ríe Gloss, ahora acompañado por su hermana –. Pobre imbécil.

- Ni me lo digas.

- Bien, mejor me voy antes de interrumpir tu velada – se coloca su abrigo y sonríe de medio lado con burla.

- Como si fueras importante – rezonga en respuesta, al cabo que toma un gran sorbo del vino.

Gloss se dirige hacia la puerta, pero algo le hace retroceder, caminando de nuevo hacia la sala donde su hermana ahora observa las llamas consumir la madera en la chimenea.

- ¿Pasó algo y yo me lo perdí? – se cruza de brazos y espera la respuesta de ella. Sin embargo, solo recibe una negación con la cabeza –. Cashmere.

- ¡Nada! ¿Qué esperas? Anda, vete – el tono de voz de ella le hace relajar su entrecejo y mostrarse un poco más accesible. Camina lentamente hasta el sillón y se sienta en la punta de la mesa ratona de al frente.

- Te veo distinta hoy… ¿Te sientes bien? – con cuidado en no incomodarla, porque sabe que le es para ella; coloca su mano sobre su brazo para tratar de llamar su atención, por encima de la chimenea.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan detallista? – responde con voz ronca, pero trata de disimularla al beber otro sorbo de vino.

- Desde que ya no me insultas o me corres de la casa cuando me burlo de ti – esta vez consigue que lo mire con desdén, pero pasa muy rápido antes de regresar la vista hacia las llamas.

Muchos pensarán que por ser vencedores, famosos y ricos, ya no comparten momentos en familia por estar al pendiente de otros asuntos, como los oficios que cada uno debería tener, o las idas al Capitolio que en ciertas épocas del año deben realizar. Pero para los hermanos ha sido un viaje de reencuentro. Gloss fue su mentor en los juegos y apostó mucho con tal de verla ganar, porque en el fondo, por mucho que discutieran o que él se distanciara cada vez más; de igual modo la quería y no hubiera podido perdonarse el verla morir en la arena. Así que gracias a esa decisión, ella está viva, frente a él ahora, y con pesar se da cuenta de lo distante que se ha mostrado últimamente.

- Mira… - suspira – si lo que pasa es que estás enojada porque me voy y te dejo sola; lo sé, lo entiendo y me disculpo. Si así lo deseas, me quedaré – se quita la bufanda y la tira al suelo ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me quedo.

- No.

- Si.

- Por Dios – bufa inconforme y levanta sus piernas para situarlas en el sillón, atrayéndolas a su pecho como lo hacía cuando era niña y quería pasar el enojo o… el llanto.

- Bien, ¿qué tienes en mente para hacer?

- ¿Estás sordo o qué? Vete, estoy bien.

- Si, como no. Te conozco Cashmere. Lo sabes.

- Es ahí cuando la barrera que tanto había tratado de mantener en alto, se derrumba, y para su pesar, una pequeña lágrima sale disparada de su ojo, corriendo por su mejilla derecha y delatando su estado anímico a Gloss.

- ¿Cashmere? – sin saber que decir, rueda la mesita hacia adelante y se coloca frente a ella, más cerca para tratar de averiguar que le pasa.

- Nada… solo… - suspira y seca bruscamente las demás lágrimas que habían salido ya – solo encontré algo esta mañana y me hizo recordar cosas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? – estaba muy confundido, pero ella le facilita lo demás y le señala con un gesto en los labios, el libro que reposa en el sofá grande de al lado.

Gloss con intriga, se dirige hacia él y lo toma, regresando nuevamente a la mesita para sentarse. Allí lo abre y se da cuenta que no es un libro, sino un álbum de fotos.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Eso ya no importa.

Revisa cada fotografía y un nudo en su estómago se forma a medida que pasa las páginas y rebela a sus padres y a ellos mismos en una edad infantil. Le sorprendió volver a mirarlas, de hecho había llegado a pensar que se habían quedado en la casa vieja. Cuando Cashmere ganó sus juegos, a ella le dieron su propia casa y ella se mudó allí con sus padres, ya que Gloss pasaba mucho tiempo en el Capitolio y a ellos no les gustaba quedarse tanto tiempo solos. Así que se turnaban, un mes con él y otro con ella, hasta que desaparecieron para siempre. Todas las cosas de ellos se quedaron con Cashmere y a él no le importó en realidad. Mientras más lejos estuviera de los recuerdos, mejor.

Esta vez, esos recuerdos le hacen revivir sentimientos que se había guardado por mucho tiempo, al tratar de ser el fuerte, la cabeza de la familia. El protector de su hermana. Pero con solo detallar aquellas fotografías, las sonrisas de sus padres y las de ellos cuando niños, le permitió aterrizar nuevamente en la realidad y sentirse un poco culpable por como se había estado comportando todo este tiempo.

- Tenías el cabello muy rubio. Parecían canas – le comenta a ella en tono burlón para hacerle sentir mejor. Eso esperaba.

Cashmere lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos y dirigiendo la vista hacia la fotografía que él le sacude frente a su cara, se permite sonreír un poco.

- Era un color único. Claro que tú lo envidiabas.

- ¡Por favor! – ella ríe con ganas y le quita de un tirón la fotografía, acariciando con sus dedos la cara de su madre, quien la tenía abrazada – ¿Recuerdas este día? – la reciente emoción de su hermano le crea curiosidad, pero dentro de ella, se siente feliz de poder verlo así. Hasta aparenta menos.

- Tu primera caza. Si, lo presumiste por una semana.

- Fue grandioso.

- Pero lamento decirte que eso ya no contaba, porque esa ave estaba casi muerta. Así que no vale.

- ¡Claro que sí! Le di una muerte digna.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Psicópata. Eso fue trampa – con el cojín le pega en el rostro, ocasionando que él tire las fotos al suelo. Ella, aguantando la risa al ver su cara roja por el impacto, se divierte al saber que nuevamente pudo salirse con la suya y tomarlo desprevenido.

Solo que eso no duró mucho.

Segundos después Gloss comenzó a sonreír de una manera depredadora, tal cual hacía cuando quería hacer algún acto de mal gusto. Esta señal le hizo a ella darse cuenta que por un lado había regresado su hermano que extrañaba de niño, aquel que había perdido cuando se lo llevaron en la cosecha.

- Muy bien… si así lo prefieres – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir detrás de ella, quien ya había tomado la delantera unos segundos antes.

La persecución se inició por toda la casa, ella adelante, él atrás muy cerca. Cashmere gritaba para que no le alcanzara, porque sabía que si lo hacía, él la atacaría con algo que detesta enormemente. Las cosquillas.

- Vaya Gloss, que lento eres – se burla con superioridad, mientras esquiva los brazos de él.

- Eso dices tú – al llegar nuevamente a la sala, toma otro cojín y se lo lanza justo en la cabeza, haciendo que se distraiga y tropiece con un banquito, provocando su caída al suelo –. Ahora dime, ¿quién es el mejor? – se coloca encima de ella, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

- Suel… tame… ¡Idiota!

- Eso no es – se regocija al verla en desventaja, pero no dura mucho tiempo así, ya que de una patada imprevista, Cashmere ahora queda por encima y con el mismo cojín le golpea en la cabeza.

- Sufre cobarde, te lo mereces – las carcajadas de los dos podrían sorprender a cualquiera que no conociera esta faceta de los hermanos. Jugando como niños, ya dejan a un lado la imagen imponente y arrogante de vencedores profesionales, para pasar sin decoro a ser dos típicos hermanos peleando.

Así muchas veces se habían visto cuando eran niños y una parte de ella quería retomarlo, solo que prefería que su orgullo le dominara y le hiciera indiferente a los buenos ratos, porque así el dolor no sería tan fuerte. Ya nadie le haría daño.

Por su parte, Gloss se sentía revitalizado. Ya habían pasado muchos años en que no pasaba un momento así con su hermana menor, y le gustaba, por supuesto que sí.

Todos les mostraban respeto y admiración, pero hoy solo querían ser esos chicos comunes y corrientes que dejaron de ser hace ya un tiempo. Estaban retomando ese lazo, aquel que los une como hermanos y que en esta navidad, seguramente podrán afianzar.

- Hey, ¿ya estás mejor? – le pregunta, retomando el aliento luego de la improvisada guerra de cojines.

- Si… gracias – responde ella más calmada, incorporándose al sentarse.

- Bien, porque necesitarás estar perfecta para esta noche.

- No, ya te dije que no pienso ir.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.

- Entonces te perderás de la cena que mandaré a preparar – dice con tristeza fingida, mientras se pone de pie. Ella le sigue con la mirada.

- ¿Cena, dices?

- Ya dijiste que no. Lo siento – toma su bufanda del suelo y se la amarra al cuello, sonriendo de medio lado al saber que tiene la mirada de su hermana sobre su espalda.

- Estás de broma.

- No – se encoje de hombros y se voltea, solo que esta vez se sorprende al ver como ella se lanza hacia él y lo abraza. Tarda en reaccionar, pero poco antes de que ella se aleje, la abraza fuerte y sonríe con gusto –. Bien, suficiente – se sacude el abrigo.

- Gracias – levanta la vista y mira sus ojos, ahora con un brillo poco peculiar en ellos, pero que le hace sentirse muy bien, para su sorpresa.

- No me agradezcas. Siempre hago las cosas bien.

- Ya me extrañaba no escuchar al Gloss engreído.

- De acuerdo, como tu quieras. Ahora ve a arreglarte. Esta noche será la mejor – le guiña un ojo y como si la niña Cashmere hubiera regresado, ella sale disparada hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Desde arriba, sin esperarlo si quiera, Gloss escucha a su hermana decirle gracias nuevamente, y con una sonrisa, toma el álbum de fotos y lo coloca esta vez sobre la chimenea, donde puedan verlo luego.

Por ahora, con nuevos ánimos, se dispone a llamar a Greta, su cocinera, para que le ayude con la cena, porque esta noche en el distrito uno, otros vencedores tendrán que asistir a la fiesta en la plaza.

Esta noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Cashmere y Gloss tendrán una navidad entre hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre los hermanos del primer distrito y debo decir que les tomé mucho cariño xD<strong>

**Saludos!**


End file.
